potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
The British Empire (TLOPO)
About the Guild The British Empire is a guild on TLOPO founded by Lord Grey on December 14, 1749. Command of the guild was transferred to Lord Newcastle soon afterwards, and The British Empire has become the primary guild for the CRP nation of Great Britain. Stats *Founded: December 14, 1749 *Maxed: February 1750 *Founder: Joseph Grey *Guildmaster: Johnny Goldtimbers *Current Member Count: 490 (14 May 1751) *Guild Server: Cortos *Guild HQ: Port Royal Rules * 1. Use common sense and be courteous. * 2. Ask or whisper for permission before you TP. * 3. If people are already present at a looting spot (Example: Gold room, Tormenta or Raven's Cove South Totem), ask for permission to join them in looting/grinding those enemies. If they say no, TP to another server. * 4. Do not go AFK on ships without the captain's permission. * 5. The obvious must be stated. Do not break TLOPO Terms of Service. https://piratesonline.co/help/terms/ (Do not evade the chat filter; suggest your words to be whitelisted in #whitelistsuggestions ) Uniforms Member Database Leaders #'Guildmaster - Johnny Goldtimbers' - The first official guildmaster, as well as leader of the East India Trading Company and Great Britain. Lord Goldtimbers serves as Prime Minister of Great Britain, Governor of Padres del Fuego, and Chairman of the EITC Court of Directors. #'Co. Guildmaster/Second-in-Command '- Nate Crestbreaker - One of the longest serving members of Britain, Nate is the technical second-in-command of the guild as well as being Northern Secretary and Master General, serving alongside his counterpart, Joseph Grey. #'Third-in-Command - Joseph Grey' - The original founder of the guild and an HCO of Britain, Grey serves as the third in command of the guild in his capacity as Secretary of State for the Southern Department and Governor of Port Royal. #'Fourth-in-Command - Maxamillion' - A longtime member of Britain, and one of Britain's foremost admirals, Maxamillion currently serves as Fourth-in-Command of the guild and leader of the Royal Navy. Officers *'John Breasly - King of Great Britain' *'Alice/Princess Amelia' *Aura Grey *'Andoni' *'Captain Andrew Mallace' *'Charles Milton Salisbury' *'Charles O'malley' *'Chris Gunhound' *'Color Sergeant Frank Bourne' *'Destroyer' *'Dog Moonwhirl' *'Fay Tality' *'Geoffrey Wildgrin Mallace' *'James Faircastle' *'Jason X the Pirate/Kat X the Pirate/Stormrush X the Pirate' *'Jeff' *'Jeremiah Sharkbones' *'Joseph Grey' *'Laelia' *'Luis Sailwalker' *M'aggie O'Hayes' *'Marc Swordbreaker' *'Matthew McBellows' *'Maxmillian Phillip Beckett' *'Mercy Fairbane' *'Nate Crestbreaker' *'Nick Phantomphoenix' *'Pepper Burnsilver' *'Roger Gunshot' *'Simon Daggerhawk' *'Sirius Black' *'Tobias Squidhayes' *'Thomas Chipshot' *'Thomas McWard' *'Under Dog' *'Zaddy' ~''New Officers To Be Added Soon~ Ranking System #Prime Minister/Guildmaster #Co. Guildmaster #HM Cabinet/HCOs #Privy Council/Senior Officers #British Official/Officer #Black Guard/Elite regiment #Royal Navy/SvS Team #Royal Army/PvP Team #British Citizen Diplomacy Enemies or Enemy Guilds *Royal Black Guard Allies or Allied Guilds *Armed Guard *Kingdom of Spain *Raised By Wolves *Commonwealth *Dutch Republic *Dynasty of Persia *The Juggernauts *INFERNO *Order Of Osiris Gallery Screen Shot 2018-05-26 at 5.21.06 PM.png|British Excellence Screen Shot 2018-05-26 at 6.41.38 PM.png|The Royal Navy Screen Shot 2018-05-26 at 6.44.44 PM.png|Facing an enemy! screenshot_2018-06-13_16-00-26.jpg|''The Cabinet confronting the Black Guard screenshot_2018-06-16_15-31-01.jpg|Guild Meeting screenshot_2018-06-13_20-49-18.jpg|The Black Guard TBEphotoshoot1.png|Guild Portrait Category:TLOPO Category:British Category:Royal Navy Category:Royal Marines Category:EITC Category:Royal Army